scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Machine
: | actor= Richard McGonagle }} Ed Machine is the corrupt former CEO of Destroido Corp., and the henchman of Mr. E. He disappeared after a violent (possible fatal) confrontation with Professor Pericles. Physical appearance Ed is middle-aged Caucasian male, with hair missing on the top of his head, but gray hair on the sides. He wears a black business suit. Personality Ed Machine added land fill waste into Nature Slivers and refuses to change it despite protests from Grandma Moonbeam. Ed appears to be very apathetic about selling Destroido Corp.'s Gummy Dummies. He ignored the creepy phone call because he thought it was pranksters, but it was the Cicada Creature. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one He released Alice May (another lackey of Mr. E) from jail and asked if the plan was a success, while taking her to a car. After they had a quick chat, he watched her leave. He pushed a physics book to Daphne Blake (with a magazine inside) when the gang was looking through vampire books. Later, Fred Jones, Daphne, and Velma Dinkley all walked back home as Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were left alone, while Ed watched them. He was another victim who ignored the warning call from the Cicada Creature and got attacked by a cicada swarm. He refused to listen to Grandma Moonbeam's complaints about putting landfill waste into Nature Slivers recipe. He came to Scooby and the gang and gave them a message about Professor Pericles. Ed Machine appeared at a press conference to announce a new Destroido candy product: Gummy Dummies. He acted as a guard at the secret base of Mr. E which can be accessed through one of the waste pipes of Destroido, and he brought Angel Dynamite to Mr. E. He silently obeyed when Mr. E asked him to go check on the kids, but not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. 1 He helped rescue Shaggy and Scooby from the Freak of Crystal Cove. He spoke to Angel Dynamite at K-Ghoul then went to his home to be greeted by Pericles. Pericles told Ed that he wanted him to deliver a message to Ricky Owens (teasing him about his other known name). Ed told Pericles to say what he wanted and get out of his house. Pericles told Ed that he was misunderstood and didn't want to say anything. Pericles then got closer; the lights went out, then a terrible scream was heard from Ed from the outside of his house. Season two The gang traveled to the Red Room, where all those that had been corrupted by the Evil Entity beneath Crystal Cove, had their best part sent there, including Ed's. He or it was a life sized, motionless figure. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. ** 111. ** 113. ** 116. ** 120. ** 121. ** 125. ** 126. ** 222. (dream, still figure) Quotes See also * Episodes featuing Ed Machine Referneces Category:Agents of Mr. E Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Destroido Corp. employees Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains